


Extra marital affair

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [237]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where no, they're not cheating assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra marital affair

"We can’t just leave him like this." Steve told the group minus Phil and Clint, since they were the topic for the day.

Bruce nodded. “As much as I agree, they’re both our friends. We can’t exactly just go up to Phil and call him an asshole right in his face.”

"Would you rather we call the Son of Coul an asshole behind his back?" Thor raised a questioning eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “All I’m saying is that we can’t just go up to Coulson and be crass about it. He  _is_  our friend too. Cheating bastard or not.”

"Look." Tony placed his tablet down on the table to finally say something about the issue at hand. "I know what’s it like to be on Coulson’s side and be the cheating asshole. Well, not really ‘coz both women knew I was with the other when I wasn’t with the other. Does that count as cheating? When the woman knows about the other woman but you’re not really in a relationship kind of thing-" Steve cleared his throat and Tony remembered that he had a point. "Aaaaaanyway! I know what it’s like, and trust me when I tell you that guilt? It’s not even an issue until you get caught. Then it becomes a threesome." That got him eye-rolling and groans. Lots of groans.

"So, you are suggesting that we let the Son of Coul continue his acts of infidelity towards his beloved with Clinton?"

"No, Of course not! Did I say that? I didn’t mean to say that. That’s a horrible idea." Tony rambled. "I’m just saying that if Agent really is cheating on his wife, then he isn’t sorry about it. If anyone’s gonna feel guilty, it’ll be Katniss."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Steve asked.

"I suggest we tell Agent to quit it before people get hurt. You know, emotionally." Tony paused for a moment and scrunched up his nose. "And physically if those two are involved."

"What do you think, Natasha?" Bruce asked Natasha who was quiet the entire meeting.

Natasha sighed and stood up. All men straightened up and leaned a little bit closer. “I think you’re all idiots and this is a waste of my time.”

She grumbled some phrases in Russian that might have been curses as she walked out of the room. The men turned to each other.

"I thought she’d be the one most invested in this. This is her closest friends we’re talking about." Bruce frowned.

"Maybe its because its her closest friends that she doesn’t want to get involved." Tony said.

"That doesn’t even make any sense." Steve shook his head.

"Hey. To each his own. You don’t know how Natasha thinks."

—-

"Heads up. The team thinks you’re cheating with Clint."

Phil’s hand stilled for a moment before resuming carding through Clint’s hair. They were both seated on the couch of Phil’s office talking about one thing or the other, Clint’s head on Phil’s lap, when Natasha barged in.

"What?" Clint asked along with Phil’s "What gave them that idea?" 

"Phil has a ring. Clint doesn’t."

"Yes I do." Clint tugged on the chain around his neck until his ring was visible. 

"I know that. They don’t." Natasha smiled.

The three of them quietly smiled at each other.

—-

Breakfast at the tower was always a rowdy event. The team never missed it too - except maybe for Tony when he forgets to come up for air. Today, Steve was having his favorite cereal, Bruce sat in one of the chairs quietly reading the news, Thor was devouring his 2 box of pop tarts, Natasha was slicing an apple, and Tony was moaning into his cup of coffee.

Clint walked in, his ring over his shirt rather than the usual underneath, and beelined for the orange juice. He drank directly from his carton and gave a satisfied sigh. 

"That is a magnificent piece of jewelry, Clinton." Thor pointed out, opening his third box.

Clint grinned at Thor. “Thank you. It’s my wedding ring.” He had to school his face when Thor paused, pop tart halfway to his mouth; Bruce looked up from his paper with a horrified expression; Steve choked on his cereal; and Tony did a spit take -  _an actual spit take._

"Wait. Married?" Steve broke the silence with a yelp.

"You have a mate?" Thor chose to put his pop tarts down in the meantime.

"There is no fucking way you’re married." Tony said in a single breath.

"Be nice." Bruce told them. "But are you sure you’re married Clint?"

Clint covered up his laugh with a cough instead. He looked over at Natasha who just rolled her eyes and mouthed,  _smooth._

"Yes, I-"

"Good Morning." Phil chose that moment to come into the kitchen in his impeccable suit as always.

"Let me get this straight." Tony didn’t waste another moment and jumped right into the heart of it. "You" He pointed at Clint with his mug. "are married." Clint nodded. "and you" He moved his mug to point at Phil "are married, too." Phil raised an eyebrow which Tony took as an affirmative "and you’re both sleeping with each other?"

"Pretty much." Clint shrugged.

"Doesn’t that get…" Bruce paused

"complicated?" Steve supplied.

"you both in peril?" Thor tried.

"hard to hide?" Tony shook his head.

"difficult?" Bruce finally ended.

Phil pretended to think about it for a while before replying, “Not if you know how to handle your spouse, no.”

"Amen." Clint nodded with a smile.

The team looked scandalized and stayed like that for a full minute before Steve decided to take the reigns once more. “Okay, we were trying to be considerate about your feelings, but this is just not right. You both cheating on your spouses will not be tolerated. You both are in a committed relationship and should-“

"with each other." Natasha finished for Steve.

"Excuse me?"

"Pardon?"

"What?!"

"Hold the fuck up!"

The team turned to the two men and they showed off their rings - Gold for Phil and Silver for Clint, but still a matching set if you looked at the engraving. 

"So, what?" Tony looked mildly insulted. "You just chose to keep this secret from us, is that it?"

"No. We assumed you knew." Clint shrugged.

"What about you, you little miss  _spy_ -der? Were you part of this conspiracy too?” Tony narrowed his eyes at Natasha.

Natasha raised her eyebrow “Spy-der? really? you’re proud of that, Stark?”

"Yes I am. Now, were you or were you not a part of this conspiracy."

"First off, its not a conspiracy. Second, Forgive me if I thought you were smart enough to piece this one together."

Tony made several affronted noises before he muttered, “‘mnot smart, ‘m a genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/104250254481/i-have-a-paper-and-a-film-project-then-more-exams)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm doing a [Christmas giveaway](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/list) if anyone was interested. :D


End file.
